Reincarnation
by FictionAreNotJustStories
Summary: You may have heard of me. My name is Emrys, but most of you will know me as Merlin. I m still waiting for Arthur to rise. (Based on the TV Programme Merlin with Colin Morgan and Bradley James)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The insane or crazy old man. That is how I am seen. Only because I believe in the impossible. You will see something move on it`s own or see something disappear and reappear and use science to explain it. You will see a creature of which you think is just your imagination. Everyone thinks science will explain everything and there is a logical explanation for what has happened or is happening. That`s the problem these days, no one believes the truth.

The truth being that magic is real. Only those that harness the power are able to use it; which there is only a couple left. We are becoming extinct. We are being tested on by organisations and people like the FBI. We have to hide and those of us who do not, get caught. I haven`t been caught yet. I mean who would believe that the crazy old man can use magic?

However, there was a time in which people feared magic and sorcery. People were burned or executed if there was suspicion that you had magic. I used to live in that time. As you may have guessed I am a very old man. I may seem crazy and insane to you but this is the truth.

Do you know the story of King Arthur Pendragon. A prophecy stated that he was destined to unite the five kingdoms back into the great land of Albion. Another prophecy states that as once and future king, he is destined to rise again. I`m still waiting for that day.

Most of you won`t believe this but I knew Arthur and yes the story is true. You may have heard of me.

My name is Emrys but back then, I was known as Merlin.

chapter 1 -


	2. Someone I used to know

I look outside the window. It`s the new neighbours; producing a lot of noise. I haven`t heard this much racket in a while. It`s always quiet here, probably because no one bothers me. A ball bounces against my window and makes me jump out of my seat. I stalk over to the window and open it. The ball is just laying in my garden and the kids next door are looking my way and judging by their expression, they are frightened. I can imagine that it`s because they have heard the rumours about me already and they have been told to stay away form the strange man. If I was them, I would be curious. I don`t mind the silence but now and again it would be good to have a little sound, to know the world is still ticking.

I walk out into the garden and pick up the ball and throw it back to them. The kids gasp. Oh honestly what do they think I`m going to with it, send it to the moon? I could try but I don`t want to expose myself. I would get locked up in a looney bin.

"Thank you." A little boy shouts to me. I glance over to him and just stare. It can`t be. My heart beats intensly and I`m forced to retreat back to my home before I can convince myself that I am not seeing things.

Sitting back into my chair, my mind races. It`s not possible, I`m just imagining it. I race towards the bookshelf and look for the book that has been read over and over again. It was easy to spot because it was different to all of my other books. I drag it out of its spot on the shelf and open it, scanning through all of the pages. It says nothing about a reincarnation but that doesn`t stop me from searching and unfathomable amount of times. I walk back to the window and watch the little boy.

He looks so much younger. I wonder if this is what he looked like when he was a kid.

For the next couple of weeks I just sit at the window and stare. Stare at this boy whom looks so familiar. I`m not a stalker or anything like that before you make assumptions, it`s just that if you saw what I was seeing at this moment in time, you two, would not be able to take your eyes away. My stomach roars so I head towards the kitchen and open the fridge in search of food. I remember the time when there was no fridges and food could not be kept cool for long to preserve it. Finding no food from the fridge I head out to the shop.

Going from isle to isle is boring. That is until a come to one where the little boy is. He is stood right in front of me and I become paralyzed. It looks just like him; the blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He looks exactly like Arthur. The little boy notices me and walks up to me.

"Why are you crying?" He sounds concerned. I wipe my eyes with my hands and the appear to be wet. How long have I been crying?

"It`s nothing you just remind me of someone. Someone I was very close to." I turn and leave before I break down.


	3. What happened?

It`s back to the old times. The time I spent, searching and waiting for Arthur to return. I do still believe this day will come. It has to. I close my eyes and my mind wanders.

"Don`t be such a girl Merlin." The voice has come back. The voice I thought that I had long forgotten. My eyes flick open and I see him stood there.

"Arthur?" My voice doesn`t seem to reach him.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I`m waiting. Waiting for you." Arthur rolls his eyes.

"Stop being lazy and do something. Like clean this place. What happened to your spring cleaning you do at the random time of year?"

"Arthur." Is all I manage to say.

"What happened to you?" Before I can answer, a deafening knock is heard. My head jerks towards the door. Standing up, I look to where Arthur is standing. Or _was_ standing. He`s not there anymore; in fact he`s not anywhere. The thundering knock comes again.

"I`m coming, I`m coming." I shout. People can be so insensitive sometimes. My door swings open and swings shut. My, it`s the boy again. The boy knocks. _Again._ I creak it open, not to wide so that I can see him. "What?" I shout at him.

"Are you okay Mister?"

"I`m fine, go away."

"But you was crying and I thought it was my fault."

"Yes it was now go away." Merlin, what has happened to you. My mind races over this thought. The boy starts to cry.

"I`m sorry." He screams, tears dribbling down his face. I let out a huge sigh.

"Alright. Come on in."


End file.
